In the related art, various types of devices have been proposed which perform avoidance determination of an obstacle, based on a value of a sensor such as a camera, a laser sensor, or an ultrasonic sensor, which is mounted in moving object such as a robot or a vehicle.
For example, PTL 1 (JP-A-2004-42148) discloses a moving robot which autonomously moves in a movement environment using battery driving, including environmental map storage means that stores a movement environmental map in which a known obstacle is described; self-location orientation detection means that detects a self-location and orientation; obstacle detection means that detects an unknown obstacle; moving means that moves a moving robot according to a movement command when receiving a movement command, and that moves the movement robot until the obstacle detection means does not detect an unknown obstacle when receiving an avoidance command; and path planning means that plans a path which avoids the known obstacle from self-location that the self-location orientation detection means detects to a movement destination with reference to the environmental map, provides the planned path to the moving means as a movement command, provides a avoidance command to the moving means when the obstacle detection means detects an unknown obstacle, replans a path which avoids the known obstacle from self-location that the self-location orientation detection means detects to a movement destination with reference to the environmental map, at that time when the obstacle detection means does not detect an unknown obstacle, and provides the replanned path to the movement means as a movement command. According to PTL 1, even if there are lots of obstacles in a movement environment, there is a high probability that a moving robot can reach a movement destination regardless of whether an obstacle is known or unknown.
In addition, PTL 2 (JP-A-2012-187698) discloses a travelling robot that represents path information by using a sequence in which a path and a landmark are included as elements, represents a path by using an orbit that connects a start position to an end position, navigation which is configured with forward, backward, spin turn, tracking travelling after a mark, and stop, information on a sign pattern for correcting a lateral deviation from the orbit, information on an end position sign pattern for correcting position shift in a vertical direction of the orbit, a travelling speed, a width of a passage, and the like, and generates the path information according to teaching of an operator, that is, by moving the travelling robot along the path. In the travelling robot, when being blocked by an obstacle or coming into contact with an entrance, a fence, or the like during travelling based on information on the path from a start point to a destination point, appropriate retravelling is automatically selected by information that an obstacle detection system transmits or is selected by a user, or when coming to a position in construction of a road, retravelling configured by tracking travelling according to the guide of a construction worker is inserted, and travelling is continued based on interrupted path information if problems are solved. According to PTL 2, testing is performed by changing standard path information using teaching without changing software, and if there is a failure, improvement can be made by teaching or redoing, and thus, effort and labor are significantly reduced. In addition, by creating a library of the standard path information, know-how of a visually impaired person or a walking trainer who walks alone on a daily basis can be accumulated.